Against the Darkness
by sandys18
Summary: [AU]Oliver Queen is sent to a strange prison without even a trial. The prisoners there talks of things,he doesn't understand and he wants nothing more than to get out of there before he goes crazy listening to them. One night, a blonde comes breaking through one of the prison walls to help him escape. Who is she? Why is she helping him?
1. Chapter 1

So I wrote this thing. And I can't believe I wrote this thing. I will continue if you guys think it's good enough. I got this idea around 3am, so still not sure if it's a good idea. It won't be a long fic - around 5 chapters. This is an AU based on Harry Potter. But, it won't follow that same story and Oliver and Felicity are not kids. I have read up to the 6th book and seen the movies, but I don't really remember much. So, let me know if I make any mistakes with the spells and stuff. I will try to correct them, if it won't affect the story.

IMPORTANT: This is an AU based on Harry Potter. But, there are no teens or kids here. Oliver and Felicity are the same age they were on season 1. When the story begins, Oliver is a prisoner in Azkaban. The Hood exists in this universe, but in a different way. But, that's not the main plot of the story and it will come up on later chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I Do Not own any characters, any magical elements, creatures in this story or any other thing you might find familiar. I do not own anything from Harry Potter, Arrow or Green Arrow.

NOTE: This is published only on AO3 and Fanfiction . net . I didn't use a beta, so there are probably a lot of mistakes.

 **Chapter 1**

Oliver couldn't remember for how long he had been locked up in the small dingy cell he was in. Looking up at the long forgotten tally marks he had drawn upon the wall, he figured it had to be close to six months now.

He was a thief and had been in the business for a long time. He had seen the insides of few prisons in his juvenile days, however he hadn't ever seen a prison such as the one he was in now. It was as if it belonged in another time, in another world, another dimension.

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It had grown long and thick over the last few months. He couldn't remember the last time he had a haircut, shaved his face or the last time he had a warm bath for that matter. He had been working out daily though. Not just because he had nothing else to do within the confines of his cell, but because he needed to be ready, if and when a moment would arise for him to escape from the hellhole he was stuck in.

"Darkness is upon us. I can feel it.. We're all going to die!" The crazy old man in the cell next to him babbled like he always did.

It was a miracle Oliver too hadn't lost his mind after listening to all the those strange stories of magic and witchcraft the other prisoners had told him. Although, after the things he had witnessed during his time in the prison, he couldn't really consider them to be completely implausible anymore.

He walked up to his cell door and peeked outside through the steel bars. There was no one wandering about the ghostly passageways in front of him. But, like every night, he heard the shadowy figures, whom the prisoners called, "Dementors", lurking around the prison. He had never come face to face with one. He had only felt their dark presence linger about his cell as he slept. And, whenever he would open his eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious prison guards, he would barely manage to see their shadow disappear behind a corner.

According to a prisoner in one of the neighboring cells, these Dementors were vicious beings that fed on human souls. Oliver had laughed at the man at first. It all had sounded utterly ridiculous to him then. Yet, as time passed, he had come to believe in it somewhat. The screams he heard almost every night, had left him no choice but to believe that these stories concerning the guards could be more than just stories.

Eyes closed, he let out a sigh. He tried to come up with an escape plan, probably for the hundredth time that night. He had actually tried to escape many times and had failed every damn time. The prison was a maze within a maze. He would need blueprints of the place if he were to successfully evade the Dementors and escape. He doubted there would be one lying around on a table somewhere. And, even if he did somehow, happen to come across such a blueprint, he had no clue what lay outside the prison walls besides the ocean, he heard through one of the walls of his cell.

Grumbling at his misfortune, he slumped into the darkest corner of his 6 by 4 feet cell. He was starting to lose hope and it was all that he had. Hope was what had kept him going for the last five months - all his life, in fact.

Ever since the night his parents were brutally murdered, leaving him and his sister at the mercy of the Foster Care System, he had been living on hope.

He had been taking care of his sister Thea, thinking that one day things would turn out well for them.

With his head rested on the wall behind him, eyes set on the dark ceiling above, he wondered how Thea could be faring without him to take care of her. She was barely 17 and was very impressionable. He had never been away from her for this long before. He had even managed to stay out of prison for the last seven years or so, until five months ago, he was caught trying to steal an ancient artifact from a British Aristocrat living in Starling. He was thrown into the prison he was in now without even a trial. He had not even gotten the chance to let Thea know that he was still alive.

He worried about her everyday. He wanted to know if she was safe and well.

He stared at the wall in front of him as if he was willing it to break open. He was not going to give up. He couldn't. He needed to keep hope alive - for Thea, he told himself.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Just then, someone yelled from somewhere and the wall he had been staring at blew up - creating an opening large enough for him to walk out.

He was free. He could escape. But, he just sat where he was, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Hello?" A petite woman wearing a long black robe, entered through the broken wall in haste. There were too many shadows playing on her face for him to see her face clearly. Yet, he could scarcely make out a pair of spectacles perched on her nose. "Mr Queen?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" He glared at the unknown woman. No one called him Mr. Queen anymore. Especially, not after his lawyers had called him one day, many years ago, to let him know that he no longer owned any shares on what used to be his family company.

"I will explain everything later, Mr. Queen. But, now, we have to get out of here before the Dementors realize, I just blew up one of their walls!"

He wasn't the kind of man that trusted anyone easily. No one ever helped anyone without a reason, unless they were close family. There was no such thing as, " No strings attached" - more in particularly, when it came to strangers. He had learned that the hard way. But, her - there was something about the bespectacled woman in the black robe that made him want to believe her, trust her. He thought that it could be just his desperation to get out of there speaking. However, the small flutter he felt in his stomach at the sight of the woman, seemed ready and willing to argue that point.

"Mr. Queen, we need to get out of here! We don't have much time!" She glanced behind her a several times to check if the coast is still clear.

Deciding to assess the risks later, he stood up. He would be an idiot to not to take this chance.

"Follow me!" She turned around and her very tightly bound ponytail swayed back and forth. He stood in one spot, staring at her for a long second - at her neatly tied golden strands that shimmered catching a bit of moonlight. There was something so familiar about her, something so endearing about her, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why he felt that way.

He couldn't understand why he was all of a sudden feeling a strange pull towards a woman he was sure he hadn't met before tonight.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" After waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention, she stepped out of the cell.

He followed her, shaking his head to break out of the weird trance he was caught up in.

"We'll have to wait until our ride gets here." She was standing on a small ledge just outside the wall.

The little ledge didn't seemed as if it was part of the original building somehow. It looked as if someone had conjured it up using the rubble left from the explosion, just so they could stand there.

"Tweety, where are you?" Biting on the skin around her finger nails on one hand, she held on to the brick wall behind her with her other hand. She was purposefully looking up and not down, as if she was deadly scared of heights.

They were standing more than few hundred feet high, on what looked like a makeshift ledge, so he couldn't really blame her for looking so concerned.

His eyes raked over her more than a few times as they waited for their so called ride. He could see her much more clearly now. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Her lips colored in a shade of pink that he couldn't imagine looking this good, this delectable on any other woman. Her cheeks turned red, obviously from the adrenaline rush of breaking into a prison.

She was something - something unique.

Not his type. Definitely not his type.

"Oh Tweety. I told you not to fly so far away." She continued to mutter to herself.

"Who's Tweety?" His question was answered by a cry of some kind of a hawk like creature that came flying towards them. A closer look revealed it to be a strange giant animal- half bird and half something mammal. "What the fu-"

He was cut short, when the creature perched itself on the ledge, next to the blonde. "Hop on!" We don't have much time," She instructed as she very cautiously climbed onto the animal's back.

Oliver hesitated. It was one thing to follow the blonde and it was another thing altogether to get on an animal that didn't look like anything he had ever seen.

"She won't bite." The blonde rolled her eyes and the bird like thing made a noise that sounded something close to a laugh.

He eyed the animal warily. "Alright.." Holding on to one of the ropes that was tied to the animal, he put one foot on one of its legs and got on its back, behind the blonde. The woman seemed even smaller than he had first thought. He probably could have covered her with his body and no one would have even noticed she was there.

"Let's go Tweety!" She patted on the creature's back and it flapped its wings in response.

"Did you really name this huge ugly thing, Tweety?" The huge ugly thing and the bespectacled blonde turned to look at him in unision. They both gave him a look, which he could only call a death glare.

"Don't listen to the mean man Tweety, you're gorgeous to me. Now let's go!" The blonde patted Tweety again, her angry eyes still set on him.

With another cry the bird began to take flight.

Oliver flashed one of his usual charming smiles at his rescuer, only to remember that he probably looked like a creepy bearded man in a prison suit. He doubted the black and white striped shirt would have looked flattering on anyone anyway.

The blonde looked rightfully unimpressed at his attempt to charm her. "And for your information, Tweety is a hippogriff." She scoffed."She's half horse and half eagle. A hippogriff." She explained, enunciating the creatures name loudly.

"If you say so." He didn't know what more to say than that. He wasn't book smart. He didn't know much about mythical creatures to continue on that topic.

After giving him a yet another eye roll, the blonde finally turned forward. "Oh My God! When did we fly so high!" She grabbed onto Tweety so tightly the hippogriff let out a painful cry.

They were flying over the ocean and there was no land in sight. Oliver may not have been afraid of heights, but he too had to admit that it wasn't a very reassuring sight.

"Oh God! Oh God! Don't look down Felicity! Just don't look down." She mumbled and it was then that he learned her name.

"Felicity..." He tried her name in his head and decided that it suited the girl perfectly.

"You can do this Felicity, just imagine you're on the ground. Where it's safe and there's no risk of you falling and dying instantly. Oh no we're going to die!" She was still taking with herself and Oliver found himself smiling at her. Something he hadn't done in a very long time

"If you're so scared of flying how did you even get to the prison?"

"I had John with me then…. "

John? Oliver's stomach churned for some reason.

Who was this John to her? Her lover? Husband?

"Because I had John, I couldn't actually see where we were going…I was sitting at the back and he was like a wall. But, now ...he's on the other side of the prison...flying on his Nimbus 2016... distracting the Dementors. And I-" She then screamed when Tweety took a sharp left turn.

"I'll tell you what, let me come up to the front." Oliver suggested.

"No! I can't let you do that. I mean it's your first time with her. I don't mean ' first time ' first time… but, you know, it's your first time riding her. Oh God!" She counted back from three and managed to stop rambling.

"I think it would be for the best for all of us, if you sat behind me. I don't think this whole escape plan would work out if the Dementors heard you screaming."

"I guess you're right." She sighed in defeat. "I will bend over and you get on top of me. I mean, I will bend down and … you know what I mean." She quickly bent down saying something about a missing brain to mouth filter.

Oliver tried not to smile at the obviously frightened woman, but he failed miserably. "Tweety, I want you to fly steadily until I get to the front," he said as he carefully stood up, holding onto the rope on the side of the hippogriff. " I can't believe I just gave instructions to a bird." Still smiling at the blonde, he carefully climbed over her.

"I told you, she's a hippogriff." Felicity corrected him as she slowly slid down to the spot he had been sitting, so that he could take her spot at the front.

"Felicity, hold onto me tight." He told her once he was properly seated in front of her.

She didn't waste a second. She banded her arms around his waist - pressing her face onto his back. It clearly wasn't the right time to be thinking how the curves of her body felt against his back or how strangely innate it felt to have her arms around him, but he couldn't help it. In his defense, he had been in a prison full of men for almost six months. It was probably, physically and mentally impossible for him to not to feel that way.

"I always imagined someone saying that to me under different circumstances…" He heard her whisper on to his back and it came as a sort of a relief to know that his mind was not the only one that had fallen into the gutter.

"Very platonic circumstances." She summed up and he envisioned her, sitting behind him with her cheeks all flushed and nose scrunched up in shame.

"So, does Tweety know where we're going?" he asked few minutes later.

"Yeah, she does. Hippogriffs are very intelligent. But, they get offended easily." Felicity replied.

"Oh?" Oliver remembered the creatures reaction when he had so coldly referred to it as 'huge and ugly'. He slowly and cautiously stroked the hippogriff's head. Whatever the creature was called or however strange it looked, he realized he would still probably be in that prison if it weren't for the hippogriff and the blonde, of course."I'm sorry girl, I didn't mean to offend you earlier."

Felicity chuckled softly. Tweety on the other hand, purred, flapping its wings as if to let him know she had accepted his apology.

Oliver cleared his throat and turned his eyes towards the blonde, who had her face hidden in his back "So, since it looks like it's going to take a while to get to wherever we're going… I think it's time we talk about, why you're helping me."

"It's a long story…"

"I think we have time…"

"Hmm… where do I begin?"

"How about from the beginning?"

"I guess.." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Well… I don't know if you know… But, the prison we just escaped from is called Azkaban. It's in an unplottable place... meaning, in a place, where muggles can't find. And… I guess now I have to explain what's a muggle?" she asked.

"I guess you will have to now." He had heard the word around the prison, but he had never learned the meaning of it.

"Muggles are non magical people. Normal people like me," she said.

He found it hard to think of her as a normal. She had somehow blasted her way through a prison wall and was now flying with him over the ocean on a hippogriff, in spite of her apparent fear of heights. She couldn't be normal. If anything she was remarkable.

"Well that's not exactly right though. I'm not that normal as you may have already guessed. I'm a muggle born… that means unlike you, who is born to two magical parents, I'm a witch born to two non-magical parents."

"What do you mean I was born to two magical parents?" As far as he knew the only magic trick his father knew to do, was that coin behind the ear trick. Even though he had always felt that his father was keeping something from him, he had and never would have expected it to be something like this.

And, as for his mother Moira Queen, she had always been too busy helping his father run their family business, for him to believe, his mother had anytime to practice any form of magic. He knew her employees used to call his mother an 'Evil Witch', behind her back at times. But, he assumed it had anything to do with her being an actual witch, but had all to do with the way she conducted business - cold and ruthless.

"I know it must be hard to get your mind wrap around all of this right now, Mr Queen. But that's the truth. At least that was what Merlyn told me."

"Merlin? Like from the King Arthur and the round table?" He wouldn't deem it to be impossible, not after everything he had seen.

Felicity laughed, "No not that Merlin. This is Malcolm Merlyn. He's helping us fight the one who shall not be named.."

"The one who shall not be named?" His brow furrowed. The prisoners would always have a look of horror across their faces, whenever someone used that phrase. He would ask about this so called man, who they feared to call by name, but no one had ever volunteered to explain.

"Merlyn would explain everything once we get to the Forest of Dean…"

"So that's where we're going?" Oliver asked.

"Yup. But, It looks like we won't be able to get their that easily."

"Why?"

"Because, there are more than a couple of Dementors behind us! And by more than a couple, I mean about a dozen!" She yelped when Tweety began to fly even faster.

He wanted to turn back and see how many of them were actually following them and how far away they were, but the hippogriff was flying too fast for him to get a clear view of the Dementors.

But, he could hear the dark creatures flying, cutting through the wind. Thankfully, Tweety was faster. She was surprisingly agile. She turned and twisted through the air, like a fighter jet dodging missiles. She flew through clouds whenever she could, misguiding the Dementors.

"This is all my fault. I was screaming so loud and they found us." Felicity held onto him even tightly than before.

"It's not your fault Felicity. We'll be alright." He ensured, even though he didn't know if they really would be safe. But, he knew he would do everything he can do to help this young woman who had come to his aid, regardless of what her reasons for doing so could be.

The hippgriff started to slow down with time. It seemed too worn out to be flying at the same speed it had been flying seconds ago. Unfortunately, for them the Dementors were relentless, their speed seemed unaffected.

"We need a place to hide and fast." He yelled and an island appeared through the thin layer of clouds in front of them as if someone had heard his wish.

"Tweety, we have to find a place to hide." Felicity's words seemed to have given the hippogriff a new verve. The creature sped downwards, towards the land below.

In the midst of Felicity's shrieks, they landed up on the sea shore. It wasn't the prettiest of landings, with Oliver and Felicity been thrown off the hippogriff's back and Oliver consequently ending up on top of Felicity. Nonethelss, they were all unscathed and safe, for the time being at least.

"You're really hard… I mean your body…It's heavy." She winced, her hands absentmindedly exploring the muscles on his back..

"Hmm.. OK," Oliver bit on his lower lip trying to hold his smile in. If it wasn't for Tweety, who tapped him on his back with its beak, reminding him that their lives were still in danger, he was sure he wouldn't have minded staying there listening to Felicity babble for a little while longer.

"We have to go into the woods now!" Felicity put her hand on his chest and pushed him slightly.

He quickly stood up and helped her onto her feet.

He turned around to find the Dementors searching the skies for them. They looked eerily similar to what he had imagined the grim reaper to be and he found himself fascinated by them. There was something alluring about their darkness.

It was calling him.

"Mr. Queen, we have to go!" Felicity's voice jolted Oliver awake. "Tweety go!" She ordered the hippogriff and dragged him away into the nearby forest.

All three of them ran together, through the trees, jumping over large puddles of water, and climbing over small hills.

They stopped only when they came across a river. It was too wide and seemed too deep and rough for them to cross.

They manically surveyed for a safe place to hide and all the while, Oliver could just feel the Dementors getting closer. They were now on the island scouring for them, he could feel it in his gut somehow and he was frightened by how attuned he was to their presence.

Something was changing inside of him. He could feel it. Whether it was because of the new found knowledge about his parents being magical people or whether it was because his senses had heightened due to the apparent danger he was in, or whether it was due to this weird need he felt to keep Felicity safe at all cost, he truly didn't know.

"You both go and hide. I will take care of the Dementors." Felicity took out a wooden stick out from her robe.

"And you're going to protect yourself with that thing?" He narrowed his eyes at the stick.

"It's a wand and yes, I'm going to protect myself with this thing! Now go hide!" Felicity commanded both of them. Tweety was reluctant to go. She made a sound akin to what a puppy would make, when its master would order it to do something it didn't want to do. "Tweety, Go!" Yet, then, one fierce glance from Felicity and the giant hippogriff ran away to safety.

"I can't leave you here." Oliver may not know how to fight off the Dementors, but he couldn't just leave Felicity out in the open for them to attack her.

"This is the only way. Since they know we are somewhere on this island… they won't rest until they find us."

"But-"

"I've taken an oath to protect you with my life, I have to do this." She pushed him away, urging him to go. "Don't worry I did my first patronus when I was six, I graduated from Hogwarts when I was just 14. I can take care of myself."

"You do know that I have no idea what you've just said, right?"

"You have to trust me Mr. Queen. Please, now go. They are close."

"But-" He didn't want to hide like a coward. He wanted to fight.

"Don't make me Stupfy you!" Pointing the stick at his heart, she threatened him with what he assumed was some form of a spell.

"But, Felicity I can't-"

"You have to trust me, alright?"

He didn't know enough about her to trust her, but he did trust her. He had trusted her the moment he had seen her walk through that wall in his prison cell."Yes... OK... But…."

"I will be careful. Now go." She put a hand on his shoulder gave him a reassuring smile.

He walked backwards, still unsure if it was a wise decision to leave her to fend for herself.

"Go…" She mouthed and he hid inside a large burrow close by, from where he could see the blonde. If bad came to worse he would go to her aid, he told himself.

It didn't take that long for the Dementors to find her.

As the dark creatures prowled the sky above her like hungry crows, the weather changed without a warning. It turned so cold so suddenly, the river froze over in a blink of an eye. Oliver could even see his own breaths fall. He could even see Felicity's breaths fall as she fearlessly waited on the river bank all by herself.

One by one, the Demenotrs wooshed towards her a few times, but they never really attacked her. Either the Dementors knew what Felicity was capable of and were just being cautious or they just liked playing with their prey before they killed it.

On the other hand, Felicity seemed to be just patiently biding her time - her ponytail swinging about every time one of the Dementors whisked passed her. He wanted to run forward and just do something to help her, but she had asked him to trust her and he wanted to. He did. But, it wasn't easy for him to just stay there and do nothing though. He wasn't the kind of man who could idly wait for things to just happen. And, he didn't want to watch this young woman hurt herself, trying to protect him, because of some silly oath she had taken.

Suddenly, the Dementors began to fly towards Felicity as one single flock and she lifted her wand up into the sky. "Expecto Patronum!" A globe of blue light sprung out from her wand at her words and the blue light manifested into some kind of a four legged creature - a unicorn, he soon realized from the way it jumped at the Dementors and somehow vanquishing them one by one.

Relief washed over him, watching the Dementors vanish into thin air. Soon, that relief was replaced by a proud smile as his eyes once again drifted to the young blonde girl who defeated the deadly beings with her magic.

Once, all the dark creatures were gone, Felicity turned around to where he was hiding with a smug smile plastered on her face. "I told you I can take care of myself." She stepped towards him, twirling her wand between her fingers.

Just when he was about to retort, out of nowhere, another Dementor came soaring towards Felicity.

"Felicity! Watch out." He warned, but the Dementor had attacked her from behind before she had even realized what was going on.

"Expecto Patro-" She fell backwards with a thud. Her wand flew out of her hands and into a bush behind her before the spell could be completed.

"No!" Oliver crawled out of the burrow and scrambled to gather her wand.

From the corner of his eye he could see the Dementor lift Felicity off from the ground with its scrawny hand. "No! Let her go!" He got to his feet as quickly as he could and he marched forward towards the Dementor with the wand held high. He had no clue what he was doing, but all he knew was that he had to do something. He needed to save her. "Expct.. to Patron - um!" He tried saying the same words he had heard Felicity say just a while ago. Yet, nothing happened.

The Dementor opened his mouth wide and began to draw Felicity's soul out.

Oliver yelled out the spell again to no avail. He could see Felicity turning pale, her bright blue eyes lose its shine.

He had never felt so helpless in his life than he had in that moment. "Let her go!" He was about to charge forward at the Dementor, but heavy footsteps that came galloping through the trees made him turn around. Next thing he knew, Tweety had knocked the Dementor off into a corner releasing Felicity from its clutches.

While the hippogriff brawled with the Dementor, Oliver ran to Felicity's side. "Felicity!" He checked her pulse and was relieved to hear it beat against his fingers - weakly, but beating nevertheless.

He heard a loud noise followed by a sharp wail, when he looked up he found Tweety, battered and bleeding under a tree.

The Dementor was sauntering towards the animal to finish it off once and for all.

"Hey!" Oliver stood up again and shouted, hoping to divert the Dementor's attention to himself. In the real world, where he was from, he would have dealt with his enemies with his fists, and his trusty bow. But, in this world, all he had was the small wand, which he didn't even know how to use. "Hey over here!" He bellowed nonetheless, gripping the wand with both his hands like a sword.

The dark creature finally turned to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. It's hollow soulless eyes, made Oliver shiver. He felt as if it was trying to draw out whatever little happy memories he had and fill his soul with nothing but sadness.

He kept repeating Felicity's spell as the Dementor floated closer towards him. "Ex.. expecto Patronum... Expecto Patronum." A little globe of light finally emanated from the wand, but it died out the very next second.

The Dementor had now come to stand right in front of him. It was opening up his mouth wide, to take his soul and he was too numb to do anything to stop it.

Every bad memory he had tired to keep repressed all his life, resurfaced. The way his mother died trying to save him. The way his father sacrificed himself. He saw it all again.

His vision grew blurry as he collapsed to the floor next to Felicity. But, in a distance, across the frozen river, he saw a light, much like the bright blue light he had seen leave Felicity's wand, when she had casted her spell. Except, it wasn't a unicorn that had come to their rescue, but some kind a of a dragon - a fierce, powerful dragon.

With just one breath of blue fire, the dragon defeated the lone Dementor.

And as the dragon slowly faded away along with the Dementor, Oliver spotted a silhouette of a man - roughly his size, standing across the river, holding a wand. He wanted to get a better look at the man, but when his vision had cleared, the man had already run off to somewhere.

"Felicity are you ok?" He crawled to her.

"I'm ok…" Her eyes were still shut. Her glasses had gone askew. Few locks of her hair had come out of her ponytail and had fallen to her face. The color of her cheeks still hadn't returned. Her face still looked as pale as it did, when the Dementor attacked her.

"You don't look OK.." He gently pushed a strand of hair off her face.

"It's probably just my... I just tried to do a Patronus and then… I almost got my soul sucked by a dementor face." She mumbled groggily as she slowly opened her eyes. "Are you OK? Is Tweety OK?" She looked a bit out of sorts as she reached out and touched his face.

"Yeah…" Oliver leaned his head into her hand and glanced towards the hippogriff. It was sitting to the left of them, checking on its wounds. "We'll live." He grinned at the half unconscious blonde.

"Good." Her eyes fell shut and opened again. She clearly was still reeling from whatever the Dementor had done to her. "You have really beautiful blue eyes Mr Queen." She blurted.

"Mr Queen was my father. Call me Oliver." He chuckled as he straightened her glasses for her.

"Hmm.. OK...Oliver... you have very...very beautiful lips..." She drew him towards her by his shirt.

"Felicity what are you doing?" He had said, but he wasn't resisting the pull. In fact he found himself leaning even closer to her.

"I... just… I just almost got kissed... by a Dementor." Her heavy eyelids were threatening to close..

"And?" He was eager to know where this conversation was heading.

"I just want to get that memory out of my mind…" She tugged him weakly one more time and pressed her soft, silky lips against his. A jolt of electricity ran through his spine at the contact and he thought it could be just left over magic from the spell she had casted.

She tasted like strawberry lip gloss and something even sweeter he couldn't quite name. The kiss hadn't lasted long enough for him to find out. She had pulled away too quickly

"Hmmm..your.. .lips.. Soft… like little pillow mountains. And your beard... it tickles..." she was babbling away again, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth. "So… so… cold…" She began to shiver.

He rubbed his hands together and placed it over her hands. "You'll be alright Felicity." He then took her into his arms and looked about for a warm place where they could spend the night. "You'll be alright," He placed a soft kiss on her crown before walking towards the trees - trying to ignore that spark of something he felt when his lips touched her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the favorites, alerts and all the encouraging words. Hope you like this chapter as well. So this chapter is not that long. But, I'll try to write a longer one next time. No beta again.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Felicity slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt as if she has had one too many glasses of firewhisky.

It wasn't the first time she had almost gotten her soul sucked by a Dementor. It had been just last month, a Dementor had tried to killed her, when she had saved her friend, John Diggle from its deathly clutches. But, she could never get used to it. The Dementor's kiss as they called it, always left her feeling sad, cold and empty inside.

"Hey…" Someone said and she blinked couple of times before turning her head to the voice.

She was sans glasses, but she could still see him - Oliver Jonas Queen. His wild hair now somehow tied into a little half up ponytail, making him look more - attractive? She never had a thing for men with beards, but him - there was something about him that made her stumble on her words more than she usually did. Maybe it was those striking blue eyes, that devilish smile which peered through all those layers of facial hair. Or maybe, she hadn't still gotten over that bad boy phrase. Not that she could remember ever going on that phrase to actually get over it.

Well, she supposed that, she had lived too many years in the muggle world watching muggle movies about the good girl falling for the wrong guy for the wrong reasons to not to find a man like Oliver Queen attractive or to have a fantasy or two, involving men like him. However, the little spark of electricity that ran down her spine, when he knelt down and brushed her hair away from her face, told her that there could be more to it than that any unfulfilled fantasy she may have.

"You alright?" he asked, handing her glasses and wand back to her. Despite his rogue like demeanor, she found his voice to be surprisingly soft and caring,

"Thanks... I'm OK.. How long was I out?" She carefully sat up and put her glasses on.

They were inside some kind of a cave, she realized. There was a small fire set up in front of her and she saw Tweety sleeping soundly, curled up in a corner.

"Little more than an hour, I think." Oliver sat beside her on the floor and Felicity audibly gulped when his shoulder brushed against hers.

"I hope I didn't do or say anything crazy while I was… you know, half unconscious. I mean, the last time something like this happened, John told me that I called him a cute cuddly Teddy bear… which, he is. I mean, he gives the best hugs." She rambled as she put her wand back inside her robe.

"And, John is your-"

If she knew Oliver Queen, she may have thought he was acting a little jealous, but she didn't know him. And, why would he be jealous anyway? She dismissed her obviously silly thoughts and sighed. "Dig- I mean, John is my best friend. He's like a brother, really. He's been there for me, from my first day at Hogwarts." John Diggle or Dig as she called him at times, had been in his last year, when she had joined Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had stood up to whomever that had tried to bully her for being a muggle born. He had stood up to whomever that tried to bully her, because she was a nerd with glasses. If not for Dig she wasn't sure how she would have survived her first year in school.

"I hope he's alright." She mused out loud. She couldn't bare the thought of something happening to Diggle. He, his wife and their baby, Sara was her family now. They were all she mother had died few months ago in an accident and she had never really known her father. He had left them, when she was just five years old and she had never even gotten so much so as a letter from him.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she reminisced on her past and she turned her face away from Oliver to hide them.

"Felicity… " He put his hand on top of hers and squeeze it gently. "I don't really know why you're helping me yet, but I want to thank you. And, John too when I meet him." His touch somehow managed to calm her and raise her heartbeat at the same time. And, it scared her

She may have put her own life at risk and rescued him from Azkaban, but he was still a stranger to her. "I was just doing what I was asked to do." She pulled her hand away from under his and offered him a smile as compensation.

A flash of something she could only describe as disappointment crossed his face and he looked as if he didn't know what to do with his empty hand.

"I should thank you too." She added quickly. "I don't really remember what happened after that Dementor knocked me down, but I think I remember you and Tweety trying to help." She remembered Oliver screaming at the Dementor, demanding it to let her go. She remembered the feel of his fingers on her neck checking her pulse. She remembered him asking her if she was alright. Honestly, in that moment, if he hadn't been there, she knew she would have given up - let go and stopped breathing.

"I thought you were-"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." The concern she heard in his voice tugged on her heartstrings. They've just met and he was worried about her as if she was someone who he had known his whole life - as if she meant something to him.

"I.. I couldn't actually do much. I tried, but there was another person there, across the river. He must have done the same spell you did, because I saw a light... just like the one that came from your wand and then… then I saw a dragon come to life and it killed the dementor. He … whoever he was, he saved our lives."

"A dragon?" She scowled.

"Yeah. Why? What's wrong?"

"It's rare for a Patronus to manifest into a Mythical creature. He would have to be a very powerful wizard to be able to do that." To her knowledge, only very few people in the history of the wizarding world had a Mythical creature as their Patronus charm. In recent history it had been even rarer.

"So, does that mean that you're very powerful witch? I mean, I noticed yours was a unicorn." He raised his brow at her.

"Let's just say it's pretty advanced magic and it takes some people years to learn how to do it properly.." She winked at him playfully.

"And, you said you first did it when you were six?" The look of intrigue and pride in his eyes made her blush.

She got up quickly, not wanting him to notice how his words had affected her. "I think it's time we get going, Mr Queen. The others might be getting worried."

"So, I guess, you really can't remember that much about what you said after the Demon attacked you?" He too stood up.

"Oh, Merlin, did I say something? Did I do something stupid?" She closed her eyes for a second and tried to force her brain to remember what really happened, but nothing came to her. She was famous for her verbal blunders and she hoped against hope that she hadn't said anything too embarrassing.

"You.. just.." He moved closer - close enough for her to feel the warmth emanating from his gargantuan body.

"I just.. what?" She took a step backwards.

"You just...you called me and I asked you to call me Oliver." He gave her a knee numbing smile.

"Oh…yeah? … No… I don't remember that conversation." She turned around with her hand on her chest, feeling quite relieved that she hadn't made a fool of herself.

"One more thing Felicity…"

"Huh?" She turned back around and froze when her eyes met his. "What?" She barely manage to mutter. She felt exposed under his gaze and she found herself tugging at her robe to cover herself properly.

"What's a Hogwart?"

She burst out laughing at the frown on his face. "I will tell you all about it on our way, Mr Qu… Oliver.." She liked that name, she decided. It felt right on her tongue.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

 **A/N :** SMOAKin'HOT : Thank you ! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

schrooten5 : Thanks :)

.9 : Hope you liked the new one too. Thanks for reviewing. :)

CealSR : Thank you. You're always so sweet. :) Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's too short, but I had trouble moving from scene to scene so I just thought I'll put this part up first.

Spitfire303: Thank you!

Jommy26 : Thank you! I was writing an epilogue for Blonde Dictionary, then I got another idea and then I started another Al Sah-Him story. I didn't post it on this site yet. Because this site has been giving me so much trouble lately. But, I posted the chapter on AO3.

niagaraweasel : Thank you. Some parts of the story will be similar to Harry Potter, but it won't be the same.

Dodge1989: Thank you so much:)


End file.
